Darkest Memories
by TheGraylord
Summary: Dark AU with a Slytherin Trio fighting for the light and fighting for unity among the Magical World. Recent History has put a large focus on the Dark Lord Voldemort. As the magical world is plunged into another war, another evil power is growing. One who has a distorted belief in love, one who is everything Tom riddle could never achieve.


Prologue: The other Dark Lord

Death. The stench of it permeated through the air and he reveled in it. The Dark is where he always felt at home, and death always brought his soul into the confines of the dark. He felt the inner force of his magic and soul separating and focused his magic on the new piece of himself that he brought into existence. He smiled as he did so, he knew the fool Tom had done something similar but never fully mastered the darkest of all arts. He compelled the new piece of his soul to fall into a small coin he held in his hand.

"I wonder if I should go look for you my friend," he said aloud as thoughts went back to his old school friend. Tom Riddle had a certain finesse and ability to command attention, to attract followers, murderers, rapists, and hypocrites. Tom had always considered him an equal but he knew, he was more than Tom would ever be. He looked around in the room he now occupied and looked at the bed. The woman who raised him, the one whose family he had just slaughtered was lifeless. He made her death quick, he had some mercy in him.

He walked over to the older brunette woman who once had piercing grey eyes and a beautiful smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will always cherish the memories you gave me, you were the first to show me love, let me bask in it. Now you have contributed to something great. You will be a part of history and live on in immortality. Unfortunately only I may gain the true immortality that men seek."

He left the room, closing the door behind him. He was a relatively tall man of both Greek and Middle Eastern descent. He carried himself as if he were nobility, back arched up straight and head held up high. His eyes held a powerful gaze within his Hazel pupils. He did not look like a man who had split his soul, simply an intimidating figure who by most standards would be considered very handsome. He scratched the long stubbles on his face as he walked through the halls of the home. He passed by other bedrooms; each occupied a brother, sister, or the husband of the woman who had been a mother to him. They were all Muggles, and unfortunately he had no use for any of them.

For much of his life he had thought he was a Muggleborn, it was very difficult at first growing up as a Muggleborn in Slytherin house. He had been fortunate to befriend Tom in his second year. He had used him at first as protection, until he realized what he truly was. He walked down a set of stairs and found a Python slithering around.

" _Hello my dear,"_ he hissed in parseltounge. The Python lovingly wrapped herself around him as if embracing a lover, until suddenly he let out a burst of pure magical energy that forced the snake away from him. He pulled out his dark grey wand and shouted " _Sectumsempra!"_

The snake had just transformed into a beautiful blonde woman as the deadly cutting curse invented by Severus Snape hit her in the abdomen.

"Why…" she gasped, "I'm pregnant," she said as she collapsed onto the floor. Fiona Greengrass was bleeding out the contents of her stomach onto the floor, the life beginning to fade away from her.

"I'm aware my love, but unfortunately it is not yet time for me to have an heir," he said to her with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"It truly is a shame, the Greengrass line is a powerful one, maybe once your niece is old enough she can give me an heir."

She looked up at him with fury in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to use the last bit of her life to punish him in some way.

"Not…Daphne…."

He walked over and crouched down next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I wonder if she'll like to take it from behind like her dear Auntie? I certainly hope she is better at taking me in her mouth than you were."

She attempted to transfigure her teeth into the fangs of her Python Animugus form but he grabbed her by the throat. "You just love being punished don't you? Always have." He squeezed the last bit of life out of her and tossed her towards the floor.

He walked off towards the front door pausing for one more moment to look back on the place he called home for the beginning of his childhood. He smirked and turned back towards the door, closing it quietly as he walked several feet away from it. Once more he raised his wand and shouted, " _Diablos Ignis!"_. Dark flames in the shapes of Demons and Djinn flooded the house. He reveled in it, no one alive could control Fiendfyre the way he could. The flames danced around the house and made several twists and turns through it all at his bidding. He once again felt the connection to the darkness engulf him and he reveled in it. While others like Tom forced the darkness away into their new soul pieces he understood, letting it flood your entire soul is how you truly become immortal. His mastery of the darkest art to have ever existed allowed him to retain his human body, without having to sacrifice it and shape it into a new demonic form. Thus he never created a Horcrux but the one coin that now sat in his pocket.

He was not sentimental about it, he planned to go to a wishing well in muggle London and simply make a wish on the coin. He enjoyed some of the ideas he learned form the muggles while growing up with them. He would wish for a true companion, one who would truly be his equal. One who would destroy the muggles with him. One who would rule over all of the Magicals by his side. He though Fiona could be the one at one point. He almost felt as if he could have possibly loved her.

The house was burnt to the ground, there was nothing left in it at all. When the Aurors arrived they would find traces of a few muggles one magical. They would assume it was him, Fiona would be gone and they would assume it was her who murdered him in his family home. He chuckled to himself, he had resolved to go into hiding for some time to conduct a few rituals. He would return, maybe his friend Tom would be back by then. It had already been a decade since his friend had fallen. He looked up into the sky and decided he would use the moment to pay tribute to his dear friend.

" _Morsmordre!"_ he yelled. He chuckled as he thought of the headlines in the daily prophet. He was as gleeful as a small child thinking about the way the traitors who had abandoned Tom would be struck with fear. He apparated away from the area with a pop, and discreetly entered into muggle London. He walked through the streets until he found a wishing well he had once visited as a child. He took out the coin and tossed it into the well, silently making his wish for a companion. He then walked away and began to search for another place to discreetly apparate. He had no idea that a small boy with emerald eyes had watched him thrown the coin into the well. He had no clue that boy felt a pull on his magic, that the boy's very soul was telling him he must have the coin. How could he have known that Harry James Potter, only a few months away from receiving his Hogwarts letter would wandlessly summon his one and only Horcurx from a wishing well full of coins nearly identical to his?

A/N

Thank you very much to those of you taking the time out to read this! This is my first fic and I am looking for one or two people to help with the story. Would love someone to brainstorm plot ideas with and also someone who can edit for grammar. If you are interested please let me know thanks!


End file.
